disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Madam Mim
Madam Mim, sometimes known as Mad Madam Mim, is the main antagonist of The Sword in the Stone. She is Merlin's arch-nemesis. Background Production Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King (which is more commonly known). In Italy, she is known as Maga Magò. This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. He is a witch madam mim who is more which than oversaw. He also tiger a jungle to Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, though he is not as forest. Despite being the main antagonist, Madam Mim's total screen time does not exceed 20 minutes in the film. Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is less powerful than Merlin himself; however, overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival and nemesis of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. She is also hypocritical as she broke her own rules along with Merlin's during their duel, and used a loophole when she took on the form of a dragon, meaning she doesn't care about rules at all, and had probably just made them up to limit Merlin (whose honorable side would not allow him to break rules) Powers and Abilities Madam Mim is less powerful than Merlin, but she is merely a specialist in dark magic. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shape-shifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her introduction scene, she magically makes herself uglier by hiding her face in her hair, and then beautiful by pushing her nose with her finger. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she turned into: a crocodile, a fox, a hen, a elephant, a leopard, a snake, and a rhino, all of which were colored pink and an ugly, purple, fire-breathing dragon. Appearances ''The Sword in the Stone'' When Arthur is transformed into a bird by Merlin, he ends up in the home of Mim. Madam Mim initially tries to convince Arthur that she is better than Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing that Merlin uses his magic for good. This result in Mim deciding to try and destroy him, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"). She then turns into a cat and captures Arthur, but cannot destroy him as Merlin, warned by Archimedes, appears and interrupts her. This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life in which both parties transform into a series of animals. Mim cheats throughout the entire duel, breaking each of her self-set rules in turn. Merlin initially has the upper hand until Mim transforms into a dragon. However, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen in her home, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. As Merlin, Arthur, and Archimedes leave, Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine. Comics The Disney version of the character was adopted into the Donald Duck universe where she sometimes teams up with Magica De Spell and / or the Beagle Boys. She has also appeared in the Mickey Mouse universe where she teamed up with Black Pete on occasion and even with the Phantom Blot at one point. She was in love with Captain Hook in several stories; in others, with Phantom Blot. In many European Disney comics, she has lost her truly evil streak, and appears both morbid yet still relatively polite. Disney On Ice Madam Mim's only appearance in a Disney On Ice show (or any known live appearance, for that matter) was in the Mickey's Diamond Jubilee show, which toured from 1988 to 1993. ''House of Mouse'' Madam Mim appeared in a cameo in various House of Mouse ''episodes. She also sang the song "It's Our House Now!", along with the other villains in ''Mickey's House of Villains. In "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," she appeared alongside Mushu, Dragon Maleficent, Elliott, and the Reluctant Dragon. ''World of Illusion'' An unnamed Madam Mim is the boss of the library / cookie jar level. Trivia *In the alternate opening, it was intended for Madam Mim to usurp the throne of England by trying to kill Arthur (even before pulling the sword) and using a raven to keep surveillance. This was changed for an unknown reason. *Madam Mim interacts with Merlin's wise owl Archimedes only once. *It is learned that Madam Mim hates sunshine, believing it to be too wholesome. *Madam Mim is similar to Shere Khan in The Jungle Book despite her affliction, Madam Mim didn't die from her illness, unlike her counterpart in the original book. *She transforms into a pig-faced woman and then into a beautiful maiden, mirroring a common theme in European folk tales of the 17th century. *Despite being one of Disney's popular main villains, Madam Mim had less than 20 minutes of screen time in her film. Category:Classics Category:Witches Category:Magicians Category:Singing Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Thieves Category:The Sword In The Stone Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Traitors Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:True Villains Category:Ticklers Category:1960's introduction Category:British Villains Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:The Santa Clause cameos Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Intellegent villains Category:Cats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Satan like villians Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Women Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Comical Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Always evil Category:True main villain Category:Selfish villains Category:Arrogant Category:Fat Villains Category:Tigers Category:Pigs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Worst Villains Category:Polite villains Category:Living villains Category:Living characters